hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Hokuto Shinken
(北斗神拳 North Dipper God Fist) is an ancient Chinese martial art, dating back 1800 years to the Land of Asura. Its founder was Shuken of the ancient "Hokuto Sōke" ruling line, who combined his Hokuto Sōke no Ken and Seito Gek Ken to create Hokuto Shin Ken. This martial art makes use of the opponents' 708 Keiraku Hikō, also known as tsubo or pressure points. These pressure points destroy the enemy from within. The Hikō can also be used to heal. While a normal fighter uses 30% of his natural abilities, a Hokuto Shin Ken successor knows how to utilize his remaining 70%. Hokuto Shin Ken follows the Isshi Sōden tradition: it can only be passed down from one father to one son, and there can only be one successor at a time. Sons that do not succeed in becoming successor must never practice the art again, or risk having their memories erased and fists shattered. The ultimate Hokuto Shin Ken attack is the Musō Tensei, which can only be performed by one who completely understands sadness. "Hokuto Shin Ken" is named after the asterism Hokuto Shichi Sei, which is the Japanese name as the Big Dipper. History Hokuto Shinken is first described as an 1,800 years old (2,000 years in the TV series and 1986 movie) Chinese assassin's art formed during the Three Kingdoms era. The art's power lies into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the 708 points in the human body (also known as acupressure points, power points, vital points, tsubo, etc.). This causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. It can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Hokuto Shin Ken is assassination. The average person uses only 30% of their body's potential strength, but those who had mastered Hokuto Shin Ken can tap into the remaining 70% as well. Hokuto Shin Ken also derives power by using or fighting aura to use the human body's full potential as well as to project energy attacks. These energy attacks can be also used to strike pressure points, as was the case when Kenshiro fought Souther. Due to its deadliness, Hokuto Shin Ken can only have one successor per generation according to the art's law. Students who failed the successorship must renounce the style voluntarily or risk having their memories erased or their fists crushed. Because of this, there has been great competition over who gets to be the successor. Prior to the events of the Hokuto no Ken manga, the successor of Hokuto Shinken was Ryūken, who won the successorship against his rival Kōryū. Ryuken then trained four adopted sons; Raoh, Toki, Jagi and Kenshirō in the art. Kenshiro was chosen by Ryuken to become his successor, although the other brothers still used the style due to Ryuken's death at the hands of Raoh. In the prequel series Souten no Ken, Ryuken (or Ramon Kasumi, as he is called in the series) is revealed to had been the 63rd Grand Master of Hokuto Shinken, preceded by his elder half-brother Kenshirō Kasumi, the 62nd Grand Master. The two brothers learned the style from their father, Tesshin Kasumi, the 61st Grand Master, thereby making the Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star the 64th Grand Master. The role of successor is intertwined with Taoist astrology and legend, being the merciless protector and judge against those that would dare to disrupt peace and order. Late in the series, it is revealed that the founder of Hokuto Shinken is a man named Shuken of the Hokuto Sōke (北斗宗家) bloodline and the ancestor of Kenshiro and Hyoh. Souten no Ken further develops the origins of Hokuto Shinken, where it is revealed that Hokuto Shin Ken is a blending of Shuken's original Hokuto Sōke no Ken and the Keiraku Hikō techniques of Seito Gek Ken. Techniques Techniques listed alphabetically (omitting the redundant word "Hokuto"). ㊙ = An "Ōgi" (奥義 secret) technique. C *'Chōki Kokyū Jutsu' (調気呼吸術, Style Spirit Respiration Art) D *'Dan Kotsukin' (北斗断骨筋, Cutting Bone and Tendon): Killed Jackal's Boxer (Scorpio) in the manga. E *'Enkan Zanshū Kyaku' (北斗円環斬襲脚, Big Dipper Ring Beheading Layered Leg) *'Enshō Ha' (北斗円掌波, Big Dipper Circle Palm Wave) Used by Raoh in Ten no Haoh. G Ganzan Ryōzan Ha (岩山両斬波, Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave): A knife-hand strike that crushes the victim's skull. Noteworthy only because it is used more than once by Kenshiro and is an extremely straightforward maneuver in spite of its elaborate name. Does not even use any of the body's pressure points. Kenshiro uses this attack at least three times: once against one of Shin's men, a second against Taki's murderer/ambusher and the last time against Kiba Daiō. Hokuto Gekitsui Shi ( , Big Dipper Strike-Down Fingers): Kenshiro strikes his opponent's forehead with four fingers. When he moves his fingers the opponent is left with 3 seconds to live. Kenshiro used this on Targel after he killed Bella. Gen On Kai (幻闇壊 Phantom Dark Destruction): Freezes and silences attacker, who dies when he sees the Hokuto stars. Also used by Hokuto Ryū Ken. Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku (北斗鋼筋分断脚, Big Dipper Steel Muscle Cutting Kick): Weakens muscles; used on Burō. Goshi Retsu Dan (五指烈弾, Five Finger Violent Bullets): Explodes fingers. Used on Gōda and Club Hokuto Gōshō Ha ( , Big Dipper Iron Palm Wave): Raoh's trademark technique; it attacks the adversary outside the practitioner's reach. To achieve this, the fighter expels a large amount of their tōki (闘気, battle aura) from the palm of their hand, creating a powerful wave. H Hokuto Hachimon Kudan ( , Big Dipper Eight Agonies Nine Breaks): A technique that induces eight sensations of pain, before the body dismembers into nine parts. This technique was cancelled against Jagi during a flashback. Hokuto Hagan Ken (北斗破顔拳, Big Dipper Face Breaking Fist): Caves in face, used on Madara. Hakkei no Jutsu (発頸の術, Art of Head Punching) Hichō Kūzan Pa (飛鳥空斬波, Flying Bird Empty Beheading Wave): A flying kick that Kenshiro used to counter the Nanto Komori Ken. Hikō Fūji (秘孔封じ, Pressure Point Sealing): Resists pressure points, used to break Amiba's pressure point hold. Hokuto Hiei Ken ( , Big Dipper Flying Defense Fist): A flying kick used to counter Shin's Nanto Gokuto Ken in the TV series. *'Honsha Bakuretsu Ken' ( , Spilling Wheel Exploding Fist): This is a simple attack wherein the user spins rapidly in a circle with their fists flailing into the multiple enemies surrounding them. This causes the adversaries to explode almost the instant they are hit. *'Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken' (北斗百裂拳, Big Dipper Hundred Crack Fist): Kenshiro's trademark technique; the one most frequently associated with him. It is characterized as a strike of over a hundred blows, delivered at rapid speed to the designated 708 Keiraku Hikō (Pressure Points) on the adversary's body. Each attack is usually accompanied by shouting, "Atatatatata!". A variation includes the use of the foot (Hokuto Retsu Kyaku, 北斗百裂脚, Big Dipper Hundred Crack Leg), as Kenshiro employs both in midair and on the ground. During the last fight between Toki and Raoh, Toki employs a similar technique known as Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken (天翔百裂拳, Heaven Soaring Hundred Crack Fist). :: The technique was first used by Kenshiro on Zeed in the very first chapter of the manga and the first episode of the anime. In the anime, it comes up many times against the "filler villains" and is usually a special move that can be used in Fist of the North Star video games. *'Hokuto Hyappō Zan' (北斗百方斬, Big Dipper Every-Way Beheading) I *'Hokuto Itten Shō' (北斗一点鐘, Big Dipper Point Chime) J *'Hokuto Jarai Kō' (北斗蛇雷咬, Big Dipper Snake Thunder Bite): A rushing punch. *'Hokuto Jūha Zan' (北斗柔破斬, Big Dipper Soft-Breaking Slash): Penetrates flesh to press pressure points; used on Heart. *'Hokuto Jūji Zan' ( , Big Dipper Cross Slash): Kenshiro used this technique to defeat Shin during their rematch, striking his vital points in the cross-shape of Shin's emblem. The victim is given only minutes to live. *'Hokuto Jūretsu Ha' (北斗縦列破, Big Dipper Column Break) K *'Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken' (北斗壊骨拳, Bone Crushing Fist): Two fingers to the forehead which causes the skeleton to explode from the body; used to kill the Colonel. *'Kentō Shadan' (拳盗捨断, Fist-Stealing Sacrifice Judgment): The secret technique revealed to Kenshiro via the Nyoninzo when facing the Rashō of Hokuto Ryuken. Ken uses this technique—a swift vertical chop with the hand—to weaken Kaio's block and critically injure his arms, and it was also the decisive attack in their final battle, turning around a fight that had previously been in Kaio's favor. It is therefore considered to be a very powerful form of attack. *'Hokuto Kōretsu Ha' (北斗鋼裂把, Steel-Rending Grasp): Destroyed Uighur's shoulder with six fingers only *'Hokuto Kōshu Gyakusetsu' (北斗絞首逆折, Hanging Reverse Break): Twisted head around on a Taisan Guard. *'Kōshu Hagan Ken' (交首破顔拳, Neck Twisting Face Breaking Fist): Broke Diamond's face in half. *'Kōshu Hatō Ken' (交首破頭拳, Successive Neck-Breaking Head Fist) *'Hokuto Kokū Zan' (北斗虚空斬, Big Dipper Void Slash): Kenshiro developed this technique to counter Shin's aerial flying kick, but it was also used to counter the South Star Human Cannonball technique. In the latter case, the adversary was left completely paralyzed (Afterwards, Kenshiro fires this enemy out of a cannon). *'Kūkyoku Ryūbu' (空極流舞, Empty Polar Current Dance) *'Hokuto Kyomu Shidan' (北斗虚無指弾, Big Dipper Nothingness Attack): Erases memory; used on Jackal's Warriors. *'Hokuto Kyōsatsu Shitotsu Ken' (北斗胸殺刺突拳, Big Dipper Chest Murder Thrust Fist) M *'Meidatsu Hōkai Ken' (命奪崩壊拳, Life-Snatching Collapse Fist) *'Musō Insatsu' (無想陰殺, Unconscious Shadow Kill): An instinctive counter-attack used by Raoh against Toki. *'Hokuto Musō Ryūbu' (北斗無想流舞, Big Dipper Nil-Thought Flowing Dance): Toki's Tai chi like movements. *'Musō Tensei' (無想転生, Nil-Thought Rebirth) ㊙: The ultimate Hokuto Shin Ken technique, which had never before been fully mastered by anyone in the 1800 year history of the style. Kenshiro was the first to master it, followed by Raoh. Ken achieved this by becoming consumed with sorrow to the point where he had achieved communion with the deathless absolute emptiness or void spoken of in Buddhism. At times it enables him to be at one with the spirits of deceased fighters (Toki, the Nanto Rokusei warriors), and in the second series, it enables his spirit to fight Kaio even though he is in a coma (following the first fight with Kaio, after Shachi escapes with his body). Its mastery was perfected after Kenshiro learned the secrets of the Hokuto Souke in Taiseiden, Asura, in the second TV series. N *'Nishi Shinkū Ha' (二指真空把, Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp) ㊙: Deflects arrows back at attackers. This technique took Spade's eye. R *'Raibō Shin Kyaku' (雷暴神脚, Thunder Violent God Leg) *'Hokuto Rakan Geki' (北斗羅漢撃, Big Dipper Arhat Attack): Used by Jagi against Kenshiro; a series of rapid hand-thrusts, which Jagi also uses to mask his spitting needle attack. *'Hokuto Raretsu Ken' (北斗羅裂拳, Big Dipper Gauze Fissure Fist): Raoh's rapid attack. *'Rekka Gyakuryu Ken' (烈火逆流拳, Raging Flame Reverse-Flow Punch): This technique causes the opponent's throat to close, preventing the escape of air (or in one victim's case, fire). The adversary chokes for a few moments before exploding. This technique is administered in the same manner as the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. *'Hokuto Renkan Kumite' (北斗連環組手, Hokuto Surrounding Exercise): Used on the Golan. *'Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko' (北斗龍撃虎, Big Dipper Dragon Attacks Tiger): Like the Nanto Ko Ha Ryu, it puts the victim in a false state of death. Used by Kenshiro on Rei. *'Ryūsei Hagan Kyaku' (流星破顔脚, Meteorite Face Breaking Kick): A head-splitting kick that killed Denki Saitō. S *'Hokuto Saiha Ken' (北斗砕覇拳, Big Dipper Breaking Supremacy Fist): Toki's "Gōken" uppercut against Raoh. *'Seiei Kō' (醒鋭孔, Sobering Sharp Hole) ㊙: Kenshiro strikes his opponent's Ryugan, located in the chest. This causes the victim's body to become like a mass of bare nerves, causing extreme pain with the slightest touch. Kenshiro uses this technique on Jagi as revenge for Yuria before finally killing him with a blow to the head. *'Seikyokurin' (聖極輪, Saint Zenith Ring) ㊙ *'Sekkatsu Kō' (刹活孔, Temple Lively Hole): A series of six vital points, three on each inner thigh, which enhances the user's strength but also shortens their lifeplan considerably in return. The only people who used it were Toki, Raoh and Falco, the former being critically ill and the last two being at death's door. *'Hokuto Senjukai Ken' (北斗千手壊拳, Big Dipper Thousand Hand Destruction Fist): A more powerful and devastating version of the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken, the technique increases the severity of pain by increasing the number of punches to one thousand; Kenshiro used this punch on Kemada after he pried Ko's necklace from his neck. *'Hokuto Senju Satsu' (北斗千手殺, Big Dipper Thousand Hand Murder): A rapid-fire hand thrust originally used by Jagi against Kenshiro during a flashback. *'Hokuto Senki Raidan' (北斗仙気雷弾, Big Dipper Hermit Spirit Lightning Bolt): This technique fires a lightning bolt at a target. Used by Ryūken on Jūkei. *'Hokuto Senpū Rengeki' (北斗旋風連撃, Big Dipper Whirlwind Group Attack) *'Hokuto Senren Kyaku' (北斗千連脚, Big Dipper Thousand Group Leg) *'Shichisei Massatsu' (七星抹殺, Seven Star Obliteration): A self-sacrificing attack used by Koryu. *'Shichisei Tenshin' (七星点心, Seven Star Point Spirit) ㊙: A secret technique used by Ryuken in his final fight against Raoh. Its movements follow the pattern of the Big Dipper to overwhelm the opponent. *'Hokuto Shichishi Kihei Zan' (北斗七死騎兵斬, Seven Death Cavalry Kill): A flying technique against enemies on horseback. Ken first wounded Raoh with this, cutting his face and breaking his helmet. *'Hokuto Shichishi Seiten' (北斗七死星点, Seven Star Points of Death): Kenshiro uses this to strike Devil Rebirth's vital points in the shape of the Big Dipper and defeat him. *'Hokuto Shichishi Tōki Dan' (北斗七死闘気断 Seven Death Aura Cut): Tōki aura gathering. Frightened Kokuō. This technique was only named in 1986 movie promotional materials. *'Shichi Ten Shō' (七点掌, Seven Point Palm): Used by Baran *'Hokuto Shihō Zan' (北斗四方斬, Big Dipper Every Direction Beheading) *'Hokuto Shū Renda' (北斗輯連打, Big Dipper Collected Barrage): Raoh's rapid punch attack from the Ten no Haoh series. *'Hokuto Sōkin Jizai Ken' (北斗繰筋自在拳, Big Dipper Reeling Muscle At-Will Fist) *'Hokuto Sōkin Jizai Kyaku' (北斗繰筋自在脚, Big Dipper Tendon Pulling Will Kick): Kenshiro performs a series of two kicks at the pressure points in the neck, sending a wave of paralysis to the enemy, unable to move. *'Hokuto Sōryū Ha' (北斗双龍波, Big Dipper Twin Dragon Wave): Both fists hit chest and destroy. Used on Gōda. *'Sōryū Tenra' (蒼龍天羅, Blue Dragon Heavens) ㊙: Fist of the Blue Sky, used by Kenshirō Kasumi. *'Suieishin' (水映心, Water Reflection Spirit) ㊙: A technique stealing stance. After watching somebody use a special technique, the Suieishin allows Kenshiro to replicate it. The moves he replicated with this were Yuda's Densho Reppa and Shuu's Nanto Rekkyaku Zanjin. T *'Tenha no Kamae' (天破の構え, Heaven Breaking Stance): A stance that resembles the Hokuto constellation. In Souten no Ken, this technique is revealed to be one of the secrets Shuken learned from the Seito Gekken style. *'Tenha Kassatsu' (天破活殺, Heaven Breaking Life or Death) ㊙ : A secret technique, similar to Hokuto Gōsho Ha, in that the aspect of the fighter's Tōki (闘気) being expelled through their hands. However, with the Tenha Kassatsu, their Tōki is transmitted via the fingertips into the adversary, penetrating the body and causing tōki to erupt from the body in the pattern of the "Big Dipper" constellation, piercing even solid objects behind them. This technique was used by Kenshiro against Souther during their final battle atop the Pyramid of the Holy Emperor. *[[Hokuto Tenkai Senretsu Shō|'Hokuto Tenkai Senretsu Shō']] (北斗天魁千烈掌,'' Dubhe Breaking Palm''): A powerful series of punches that sends waves of tōki before a palm strike that sends a finishing explosive blast. This technique is only used in the game, Hokuto Musō. *'Hokuto Tenki Shō' (北斗天帰掌, Return to Heaven Palm): Right fist against palm stance; used to signal an honorable match. *'Tenryū Kokyū Hō' (転龍呼吸法, Art of Dragon's Breathing) ㊙: A method of breathing that allows the Hokuto Shinken practitioner to tap into their body's full potential. A normal human uses but 30% of their body's strength so Tenryū is used to tap into that other 70%. A technique of utmost secrecy, anyone who sees it being performed must be killed to protect one of Hokuto Shinken's greatest advantages over other styles. Use of this technique causes Kenshiro's jacket to burst. He only announces this technique twice during the series, however it is assumed that he uses it every time his jacket explodes when fighting against a strong opponent. *'Tenshō Honretsu' (天将奔烈, Heaven's Command Charge): A rotating hand charge which fires a large wave of tōki. Raoh's ultimate technique. *'Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken' (天翔百裂拳, Heaven Soaring Hundred Crack Fist): Toki's mid-air rapid-fire punch used against Raoh. *'Hokuto Tenshō Raigeki' (北斗天将雷撃, Big Dipper Commanding Lightning Strike): A chop that Raoh delivered to Toki. *'Tōkei Kohō' (闘勁呼法, The Breathing of Strong Battle) ㊙: A secret breathing technique which focuses strength through inhalation before releasing it upon exhalation. *'Tōmonketsu Hashisō' (当門穴破指挿, Hit Gate Hole Breaking Finger Insert) U *'Hokuto Ujō Ken' (北斗有情拳, Big Dipper Sattva Fist): Toki's style, which kills people painlessly. *'Hokuto Ujō Danjin Ken' (北斗有情断迅拳, Big Dipper Sattva Swift Judgment Fist) *'Hokuto Ujō Hagan Ken' (北斗有情破顔拳, Big Dipper Sattva Face Breaking Fist): Hits the pressure point Kensei. Contorts bodies with pleasure before death. *'Hokuto Ujō Mōshō Ha' (北斗有情猛翔破, Big Dipper Sattva Fierce Flying Smash): This technique is derived from Toki's Hokuto Ujō Ken, and the one technique which ultimately leads to the defeat of Souther at the hands of Kenshiro. A final blow to the heart, transmits a tremendous shock of Tōki through the body, achieving immediate breakdown of the adversary's muscular system. Z *'Zanei Katsu Ken' (残影蠍拳 Remnant Scorpion Fist): Used by Baran. *'Hokuto Zankai Ken' (北斗残悔拳, Big Dipper Remorse Fist): This technique is used by Kenshiro against Spade. Kenshiro inserts his thumbs into the temples of his enemy. Upon removal of Kenshiro's thumbs the enemy is left with just three seconds to live. In these three seconds, Kenshiro advises them to meditate on the folly of their wicked ways, before being split in half vertically and exploding. :: The technique is actually performed more than once, once performed on Kenshiro by Gaira, a minion of Jagi, who killed himself with it by accident. *'Zankai Sekiho Ken' (残悔積歩拳, Burden of Regret Walk Fist) ㊙: By striking the power-point known as Shitsugen, Kenshiro triggers the involuntary locomotion of the adversary's legs to walk backwards, and the adversary is helpless to stop the legs' motion. *'Zenrei no Ken' (全霊の拳, Fist of One's Whole Soul): Also known as Hokuto Mettei Ha (北斗滅天把, Big Dipper Destruction Heaven Wave), or Hokuto Hatenkai Ken (北斗把天壊拳, Big Dipper Grasp-Heaven Demolition Fist). Raoh's final attack; he concentrated his life force into a single punch but it was defeated by Kenshirō. Denshōsha 01. Shuken 21. Ryūshō 61. Tesshin Kasumi 62. Kenshirō Kasumi 63. Ryūken 64. Kenshirō Properly Trained *Jagi *Kim *Kōryū *Raoh *Ryū *Toki Improperly Trained *Amiba *Baran *Bat *Gaira ja:北斗神拳 Category:Hokuto no Ken Category:Kenpō